


Empty Graves

by AMMO121



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: The heaters are off and the couch is the wrong color and no longer has that weird stain - that Sabo had nothing to do with - and what happened to all the photos of the three of them that used to cover the walls? All the lights are out, even Ace's Wonder Women night light is gone from it's usual place in the kitchen.Sabo returns and not everything is as it once was, him least of all.





	Empty Graves

**Author's Note:**

> :)

The heaters are off, which makes no sense. It's the middle of winter and both Marco and Ace are big babies when it comes to the cold, stealing Sabo's body heat – he's been woken too many times by cold hands and feet for anyone’s sanity to handle- and sending their electric bill skyrocketing. 

The heaters are off and the couch is the wrong color and no longer has that weird stain - that Sabo had nothing to do with - and what happened to all the photos of the three of them that used to cover the walls? All the lights are out, even Ace's Wonder Women night light is gone from it's usual place in the kitchen. 

It's like someone had sucked all the color, personality and life out of their once homey apartment. 

He would have thought that the other two had moved out without telling him if that wasn't obviously Marco's jacket flung over the couch or Ace's bike leaning against the wall by the door. 

What the hell happened?

Sabo spends several minuets looking for his phone, which he was sure he grabbed this morning before flying out the door. He… can't quite remember why he was in a hurry to leave, but he's sure he had his cell on him when he did. Marco's always the one losing his phone, leaving it in the most obscured places. (Sabo has fond memories of having to climb trees and slugging through the sewers looking for the damn thing. They're fond because Ace always manages to get himself into the funniest trouble. The idiot still can't hear the word 'cat' without blushing and cursing under his breath.) 

His phone is a no show and he hopes to high heaven that he didn't leave it at work or Koala will never let him live it down. 

He also can't find his keys or his wallet and this is about the time he starts to panic. 

Sabo doesn't do well with panic. 

So he sits down on the new-wrong-weird-stainless couch and tries his best to lock the storm of emotions away. For later, when he has answers and a solid reason to actually get himself worked up like this-.

The door rattled as someone tried unlocking it. There's a pause and Sabo doesn't hear anything for a long moment before the door is flung open. The light from the hallway floods into the dark apartment and Sabo is momentary blinded. 

“Whose there?” It's Marco's voice and it feels like he's hearing it for the first time, except this time he doesn't want to punch him in the face for talking his boyfriend into becoming a cop. It's like his lungs are finally working correctly after a lifetime of taking half breaths. “Show yourself, we're cops and we are armed.” 

We. 

Ace. 

Like he could read Sabo's desperate thoughts, Ace speaks up. “You sure picked the wrong place and time to brake in bub, this is not a good day to get on our bad side.” 

If hearing Marco was like taking his first breath a real air, then Ace was like becoming aware that his heart could beat, that it was there, keeping him warm and alive. 

He doesn't notice the first tears fall, much too busy standing up and trying to get a better look at them. It was impossible, the light making it hard to make out anything but their shapes. He opens his mouth to try and speak and it takes several tries and crates against his throat like sand paper. 

“A-Ace…Ma-rco?” 

Ace's gun hits the ground, and the old Sabo would have hit him over the head for being so careless, but right now all Sabo can do is try and hold in his sobs. It's been so long and neither of them are moving and Sabo can't get air to enter his lungs because oh god the last thing he remembers is… is -.

“...S-Sabo?,” It was Ace's voice, broken and he steps closer. Sabo wants to reach out to him, but he's covered in dirt and he has no idea why he's naked but his hands are shaking. Why didn't he notice any of this before? Why couldn't he remember that – that -. “Y-you're dead. Oh shit, I'm seeing things again shit shit shit. Six fucking months and nothing! Fucking shit, did I miss a dose?” 

Ace turns towards his husband, because Marco would know if he didn't take his meds. Only… Marco was staring ahead, right at… him. Ace could feel any breath he had left leave his lungs as the first few tears begun to flow down the blonds cheeks.

Ace turned back to – dead, he was dead, oh god maybe both of them are going crazy –. Standing mostly in the dark, naked and covered in dirt. 

Ace lets out a dry sob, because what the fuck else is he supposed to do when faced with his boyfriend and brother whose been dead for two years.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked the sad? I was inspired by a show that was on Netflix and this is what came of it. Not sure if or how I would continue this, but who knows. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They help a lot!


End file.
